Aren't You HER Offspring?
by Alex Sambora
Summary: DK and Karate had a little discussion before and after their fight concerning parts of KArate's life he'd rather not visit.Fear the fact that an OC appears!


DTOTF: We own nothing pretaining to Donkey Kong! Not even the original DK and Jungle Beat characters!

BLA: Please note that no one knows what Wrinkly's original name was so we're just going with a random name!

SxRF: Let's also please note that in our fics and drawings, Karate doesn't know that Inari(Wrinkly) and Sr.(Cranky) changed their names.

MoK: And also remember that everyone is humanized.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**You're... HER Son, Aren't You?**_ by Dr. Teeth's One True Fan

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Welcome," said the mock voice from the shadows. DK drew up his fists in a defensive mode. Karate walked out of the shadows, his arms crossed. "I'm surprised that you've made it this f--" His eyes widened when he saw the color of DK's left eye.

It was blue. Bright blinding blue, in fact. If you've read our other stories, then you might know who he got this eye from.

Have you guessed?

He got it from Wrinkly.

"Why are you just staring at me?!" DK yelled in fury. "Fight me!" Karate's arms slumped to his sides.

"Th-that eye..." he stammered, staring in amazement. "You're... _her_ son, aren't you?"

"Huh? 'Her'?" DK lowered his arms/fists and stared at him, confused. "Who's 'her'?"

"Your mother... Is her name, by any chance... _Inari_?"

"Y-yeah. How'd you know?" Karate snarled at him.

"Then you're also _his_ offspring!" DK looked confused.

"Wha?"

"You're father's name _is_ Donkey Kong Sr., right?"

"Y-yeah. So?"

'_Why does he still call Cranky that?_' DK thought. '_Who is this man... and how does he know Wrinkly and Cranky?_'

"He _stole_ her from me."

"S-stole her from you? Pops? He'd _never_ do that! Besides! How do _you_ know my father?!" Karate, still snarling, bowed his head.

"I was once his best friend."

"WHA--?!"

"It's true. I remember the days we spent with me as his right-hand ape." DK looked at him weird.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now. He mentioned you a couple of times."

"I even remember the day he stole your mother from me."

"Really?"

"Yes. Inari had asked me to come over so that we could talk in private. But apparently Sr. didn't know because when I came over, he was kissing her in the place that I had longed to(he meant on the lips)." He looked up and, with an angry look in his onyx eyes, growled at him in a very very uncomfortable way. "Later on, I felt I needed revenge. So I _shot_ him. In the back. I tried to kill my best friend." His eyes suddenly softened. "But not even six months earlier... I found out that _you_ had been born and I... I didn't want you to lose your father. I almost mortally wounded him.

"When they caught me and took me to the hospital he ran to in order to survive, I saw you in Inari's arms and looking scared. By the look in Inari and Romani's faces, I knew he had indeed done so. I faked anger." Tears appeared in his eyes. "The whole time, my eyes were on _you_. I was trying not to cry the whole time. Later on, when Sr. was healed and you were barely even eight months old, they held a trial to determine my punishment. The options were jailed, hanged, or exhiled. It was Sr.'s decision since he was the Torikage. He chose... exhilation."

"Why'd he choose exhilation?" DK asked.

"H-he said... it was to _protect_ me," Karate said. "He said that even though I shot him in the back, I was still forever going to be his best friend. I knew I would never see him, Inari, or any of my other friends again. I understood why he did it. Like he said, I was his best friend. It was for my own good." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "But even as Romani, Ari, and Korisi led me away and he turned his back to me in order to console Inari, I knew he was crying. It was indeed a hard decision."

"Oh..." DK was speechless.

His father tried to save his best friend? He pictured everything that Karate had just told him. DK didn't remember much of what Karate said happened after he was born. All he remembered of it was being afraid that his father wouldn't live and watching a stranger leave the Hidden Island Village.

"I hope that when _you_ are Torikage," Karate began, whiping away the tears again, "you make sure you make the right choices. I really hope you do."

"Exactly... How good of friends were you with my father?"

"Well, when he married your mother, he had a difficult time dealing with the fact that he knew he had made me really upset. So he tried to make it up to me by having me be the best man. Now being that to a Torikage who is about to be wedded, it's a rather high honor. I was glad that he'd decided to have me as that. 'You're sure?' I'd asked. 'Of course,' he'd said. 'You're my best friend and the first person I thought of when I tried to decide.' I realized the pain behind his facade the minute he left that day after telling me. 'It's also,' he'd added later on, 'the least I can do for objecting Quil and Inari's arranged marriage.' I couldn't've stood by and watch that happen either. It wasn't right, wasn't meant to be."

"He... he tried to _make_ it that way," DK realized.

"Yes." Something jolted through Karate. "Nugh!"

"Karate? What's wrong?" Karate slowly lifted his head, a sneer on his face, to show that his onyx eyes had turned to bright, blood red.

"Must destroy you."

"Why?"

"You are Donkey Kong Junior, the only child of Donkey Kong Senior and Inari Kong."

"...Should that make a difference?"

"KILL!!!!"

After three hours, Karate screamed as he fell into the river off the raft when DK deliverd one last punch to his face. Out of a tug of his heart, DK immediately jumped in after him.

"Y-you saved me..." Karate said, gasping for breath, when DK brought him back to the surface. "I..."

"It's OK," DK said.

"I can't thank you enough."

"Try not killing me."

"Sure..." Karate stared up at the sky. "I'm sorry I got harsh on you about your dad. I've kept it bottled inside since my exhilation. I'm sorry." The two swam back to shore.

"What was with the sudden attack?"

"My daughter Lillyanne..."

"What? Lillian?"

"NO!!! Lilly-anne! Two different names!"

"Oh. What about her?"

"When she was thirteen, about a year ago, I found her one day an inch away from death. I took her to Ghastly King, who lives in the very last Kingdom you'll fight your way through, and begged him to save my little girl. But what I did not realize was that it came at a price. When I came to get her the next day, she was no longer the sweet teenager I remembered. She was violent, crazy, and tried to kill me--her own father!" Tears fell down his face, adding to the water droplets. "I stared into her eyes and she put me under a curse. When we came back to our house, I tried to rip off the faces of my sons Dread, Ninja, and Sumo. Lillyanne stopped me and put them under the influence of the curse. You have already faced at least the eldest, Dread, haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then that means all you have to do is defeat Sumo and then the curse will have been broken enough to where, in the Papaya Kingdom, Lillyanne won't stand a chance. Aftter her defeat, Ghastly should be a piece of cake. For you."

DK hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

"OK. I'll do it."

"Thank you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

CG: FINISHED!!!! There will be another chapter, btw, to show that the KISS Kongs are now willing to help DK when he needs it. Please review!


End file.
